Frog
Frog, real name Glenn, is a party member in the game Chrono Trigger and a supporting character in The Interference III: Wings of Time. Once a human knight, Frog hails from the Kingdom of Guardia in the country's medieval period, aiding the party on their search to save Queen Leene, and joins afterward as an occasional party member. History Glenn was born and raised in Guardia. As a child he was pushed around and bullied, never once fighting back; Cyrus, who stood up for him, berated him for this behaviour, but the two of them became good friends. As grown men, Cyrus planned to enter the Knights of Guardia, and recommended that Glenn join, as he was a superior swordsman. Glenn declined, believing he was not emotionally strong enough to do so; he eventually followed Cyrus into the ranks anyway as his squire. Cyrus eventually became Commander of the Knights, and through this Glenn was able to form a friendship with Queen Leene. The two of them went on many journeys together, including a mission to retrieve the Hero's Badge from the Frog King. In 590AD, Cyrus and Glenn set off to challenge the Fiendlord Magus. Cyrus obtained the Masamune sword after defeating Masa and Mune, and went on to face Magus himself. However, Magus dealt him a fatal blow. Cyrus begged Glenn to run, but Glenn did not; egged on by Ozzie, Magus cast a spell that changed Glenn's body into that of a frog, and he was thrown down the mountainside by the blast. Ashamed, Glenn retreated to the forest, where he lay in hiding for the next ten years. Personality Much of Glenn's life has been defined by his insecurities. As a child, he was averse to fighting back when bullied; as a young adult, he believed he was not worthy of a role in the army because he feared he would falter when having to deal harm to others. His transformation into a frog was due to his apparent hesitation at the sight of his master's death. Glenn carries his guilt over Cyrus for the next ten years, and is largely guided by a desire for revenge against Magus. Other than his appearance, Frog's major identifying personality feature is his use of Early Modern English in his speech. He is very formal and somewhat aloof; though not against a trick or two, it is generally rare of him. Appearance In his current-day appearance, he is a stout humanoid frog, about four feet in height, with a green and white colouration as well as brown markings. Growing out of his face are four whisker-like appendages, two at either side of the throat and two above the mouth vaguely resembling a moustache. He dons a metal breastplate, white trousers, and blue-black leather gloves and shoes. A thick green cape is gathered around his neck, and he stashes his scabbard at the back of his belt. In his original form prior to transformation, Glenn had slightly tanned skin, a fairly muscular build, and green hair. This was of a similar spiky texture to Crono's in his youth, but grew out over time; when he originally faced off against Magus, his hair was gathered into a ponytail hanging at the base of his neck. Powers and weapons Since becoming a frog, Frog has been imbued with some abilities derived from his new form, including an adhesive tongue and incredible athletic abilities, things he readily identifies as benefits when facing off against Magus. Frog can use his saliva to heal comrades and his tongue to draw in enemies, and can easily attack from above with a single jump. When he is brought to Spekkio, he is granted Water magic based on his appearance. This allows Frog to cast water-based spells. Frog's most powerful Tech involves dropping a giant frog on enemies. As a former royal knight, Frog is most familiar with wielding swords. His signature blade is the legendary Masamune, one such weapon, whose mending takes up a significant part of the story. It is a wide arming sword with a golden hilt and a red grip; its upgraded form adds a much thicker rain-guard to the blade's base, enlarges the pommel, and narrows the blade towards a more pointed form. Using the completed sword, Frog is able to cleave a mountain in two, thus opening the path to his first reunion with Magus; it is also required for the Master Mune Triple Tech. Source games * Chrono Trigger, 1995 Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Chrono Trigger